The performance of many digital systems is limited by the interconnection bandwidth within and between integrated circuit devices (ICs). High performance links between ICs suffer from many effects that degrade signals. Primary among them are attenuation (lowering of the pulse-response amplitude), dispersion (broadening of the pulse-response width), and reflections (ripples following the pulse response). In many systems the same link electronics will be used to operate over a variety of different environments, collectively providing high speed performance using an acceptable level of power. There is therefore a need for methods and circuits for balancing the power and performance requirements for links and collections of links.